Amusement Park Fun?
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: if you have already read this, please reread it i changed it up a bit so i need ur new opinions. will be a story. different activities for the flock some FAX.
1. PuttPutt and GoCarts

**ok i kno i already wrote this, but i changed it and im going to make it a story so here is the new version.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I rolled over on a soft comfortable bed, instead of a tree branch or rock from a cave. What an upgrade.

The flock and I are currently at my mom's house with Ella and…my mom. Obviously it's her house. We decided (that being me and Fang) that the flock deserves a little break. So consider this our mini vacation.

"Max wake up!" Ella said shaking my shoulder. I groaned but got out of bed and followed the amazing pancake smell that led me to the kitchen. Iggy was standing at the stove as Ella watched him in amazement as he cooked without seeing.

Once again obviously he's blind you know.

"Morning guys," I said greeting my flock as I grabbed a glass of orange juice out of Fang's hand. I smiled at him and gulped it down.

Fang frowned at me and took the glass back and filled it back up with orange juice...again.

I sat down at the table next to Angel and Gazzy. Iggy passed out the plates and put the pancakes, bacon, toast, and eggs on the table. Everyone dug in.

"Oh Iggy this is so good! I love it! It's almost as good as chocolate and cookies. I like homemade cookies better than like cookies you buy in a package you know. And like I think we should go do something today! We always go shopping even though that is fun and we get new clothes. Like the…" Nudge stopped as Iggy stuck a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Nudge sweetie, please get to the point," I said as kindly as I could at nine in the morning.

"Ok I want to go Putt-Putting! And go-carting! I saw a sign on the way here like twenty minutes away and I really want to go! I've never been Putt-Putting," then she gave me the Bambi Eyes.

I looked at mom who nodded and so I slowly agreed. I went upstairs to change and came out in a pair of short jean shorts and a yellow and white zebra striped tank top.

When I walked out the door I ran into Fang who was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black, grey and white plaid shorts.

"Since when do you like color?" I asked amused at his glum expression, yet breathless on the inside. He looked really hot!

"Angel, Nudge and Ella got a hold of me and decided they were going to give me a makeover,"

"Hmm, they did a good job," I said. "You look good in some color." Then I walked downstairs and got into my mom's van. Everyone got in and mom started driving to the…amusement park.

So on the forty minute drive there the girls decided that we should play a game. So I pretended to be asleep. I really didn't want to play Would You Rather with the whole flock.

I can already imagine some of the ideas Iggy has for me and or Fang. So I leaned my head on Fang's shoulder and slowed my breathing. It must have been realistic, because they kept on with their game just skipping me.

See the thing is, is that when we play Would You Rather, they have to be somewhat realistic because we usually have to do the option we choose, hence the fake sleeping.

"Fang would you rather eat two bottles of ketchup or kiss Max right now?" Iggy said. I could just hear the smirk on his face.

"How do you eat ketchup?" Fang asked stalling.

"Answer the question dude, then do it!" Iggy persisted.

"Fine I'd rather kiss Max," then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"That's not what I meant!" Iggy said glumly, after Ella told him what he did. i tried not to giggle. Well then I actually did fall asleep.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and whispering,

"Wake up Max we are here," I opened my eyes to see Fang's dark ones looking into mine.

I grimaced, but followed him out of the car. Mom paid for all of us to Putt-Putt.

My mom, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were all on one team, while Iggy, Fang, Ella and I were on the other. Mom's team went first and then the rest of us.

Fang got a hole-in-one! On the first hole! He smirked at me and wrote down his score. Iggy got a four and Ella a three. I got a…6. On the first hole. Fang was chuckling so I just smacked his arm and followed Ella to the next hole.

Well I kept getting 5's and 6's so on the 5th hole Fang decided he needed to show me how to golf. Seriously that boy has a huge ego.

I wanted to just golf myself, but I do have competitive bones so I decided that if I let Fang show me how than I could catch up to his score. Genius right?

All that genius left me when Fang got behind me and took a hold of the club placing his large, strong hands over my smaller ones. My breath caught.

I could feel his strong muscled arms around me and his hard, chiseled chest behind me.

"Ok see the line on the end," he asked. I nodded and he continued, "Ok line that up with the ball and the hole."

Then he hit the ball lightly and…it went into the hole. I refrained from growling. How is he good at everything?

Ella and Iggy were laughing off to the side. I thanked Fang and we went to the next hole. My bad luck streak is back. I was at a three and like two feet from the hole so once again Fang took pity on me.

The first shot, and the ball went in. I frowned and said,

"This isn't fair! Why am I so bad at this?" I admit it sounded like I was whining, but I couldn't help it I was losing…bad.

"Well with Fang's help you might beat us, or at least me…and I'm blind," then he started laughing I growled.

Fang just smirked. And so that is why at the end of the game, (the eighteenth hole) I was losing.

My score was like 100 or something like that. Fang got a kick out of that and to top it all off there were like 7 giggly, flirty girls giggling and whispering around Fang.

I was cross. Even Angel beat me. Sad right. At least I know I should NEVER become a professional golfer.

Oh and to top it off I don't know if you know this, but it gets HOT in Arizona. So not only did I lose horribly I was all hot and sweaty too.

"Hey I heard you got a near perfect score," a red head said grinning like an idiot at Fang and batting her eyelashes.

Fang nodded and the girl continued,

"So I'm Elaine and me and my friends want to take you out to get something to eat,"

"Is that natural?" Ella asked snidely pointing to the girls strawberry blonde head.

"I don't think that concerns you!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Fang said sharply before rejecting the girl and joining us over by the ticket counter.

"You think of me as a sister?" Ella asked shocked. I was too, but I wasn't going to show it. Most of the flock called mom, mom except for Fang and Iggy, so I was surprised at this sudden emotion.

He nodded and mom walked us over to the go-carts, because Nudge said she just had to go go-carting. I just hoped that I would actually be good at that, because if Fang beat me I was never going to hear the end of it.

Ever.

"Let's make this more interesting," Iggy said.

"How?" I asked trying to think of some of the juvenile things Iggy would think of.

"Whoever loses has to buy everyone else ice cream,"

We all agreed and got in the go-carts. I lapped Fang…twice and actually beat everyone else. Ahh winning.

Iggy lost.

When we got out of the go-carts Fang was scowling.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Come on I'll show you," so we went back and got in line again, but this time, we only got one cart.

I got in the drivers side, Fang was on the other. Now just so you know these seats were tiny and Fang and I are both tall for our age so we were really close in a miniature car.

The light thing turned green and I floored it. So once again I beat everyone. When we were done Fang was grinning. He hopped out of the cart and offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me out of the cart, into his arms. Then…he leaned forward so our faces were really close. My eyes fluttered and they shut most of the way.

I watched Fang's face as it got closer and closer, just as I started to lean up he moved to the side and whispered in my ear,

"You drive like a maniac," I tried to keep the frown off of my face as a worker person came up behind us and told us to exit.

Fang smiled his dazzling smile and we hurried up the ramp to the rest of our family.

"What took you guys so long? Did you get in trouble? Everyone else left way before you did. Was it fun? I liked it the first time, but I mean was it boring the second,"

"Nudge!" Fang and I both yelled. Iggy was grinning like the perverted boy he is, Ella was smiling to herself (though that might have had something to do with the fact that Iggy had his arm around her) and my mom looked at us disapprovingly. I know what they think happened, but it didn't.

I frowned at her as we walked back to the parking lot, before we got in Fang pulled me close and whispered,

"We should go to amusement parks more often,"

I have to agree with him, if Fang would open up this time, just once, maybe sometime he actually would kiss me with those amazing soft lips. Yeah I just thought that**.**

**

* * *

**

yea see totally random. anyway if you read the first A/N then you know that this is going to be a story.

im going to try to update later today maybe in an hour or so, but i NEED other activity ideas please!

so yea please let me kno what u think and check out some of my other stories please!

please review! i want a minimum of at least 10 reviews before i post the third chapter. i already promised the second.


	2. The Zoo

**ok so here is chapter 2 in my newest series! enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

After we got back from the amusement park we all hung out and talked. Everyone went to bed early, because 'surprise, surprise' mom decided she needs to take us to the zoo tomorrow.

Ella kept saying how every time she went to the zoo, she **always **sees cute guys.

"What about hot girls?" Iggy asked. Talk about a piggy.

Iggy the Piggy.

"I don't judge girls like that," then as an after thought she added, "I'm straight."

I rolled my eyes. Ella had been spending to much time with Iggy.

"Really? That's not what Angel told me," he grinned as Ella smacked him…hard.

At times like this I see how we are related.

"You are all gross," Gazzy proceeded to say as he left the room.

"Poor naïve little boy," Iggy said thoughtfully.

"EW! Iggy!" Angel yelled disgusted.

"Iggy what were you just thinking?" I asked threateningly as I went to comfort Angel. "Never mind I don't want to know. Just keep it PG okay."

Iggy nodded and I carried Angel up to her room, with Nudge following and rambling about the animals we are going to see.

Tomorrow could be a long day…

Tomorrow Morning…

Angel woke me up bright and early with the image that Iggy was thinking of last night.

Let's just say it was very explicit and nothing that Angel should be seeing at six, heck I didn't even want to see it.

I got up and got dressed, went downstairs and smacked Iggy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Iggy yelped clutching his arm.

"For thinking things you shouldn't have been thinking," I said in a reprimanding tone.

He smirked and continued to set out bowls of cereal for everyone. I grabbed one and filled it with some fruity pebbles.

Have you ever noticed that when you eat fruity pebbles you can never get all of them out? Talk about frustrating.

Mom came down the stairs dressed and happy. I can't believe that she actually wants to take us all to the zoo.

I got dressed and came back down the stairs to find that everyone was already in the van. Someone's rearing to go.

I hurried out the door and into insanity.

I sat once again by Fang and tried to look enthusiastic. He smiled at me and even though I was a little mad I smiled back.

Fang just has that type of effect on people.

Word of advice **never** go to the zoo on a Friday. For some reason everyone in Phoenix decided that they should go to the zoo on a hot Friday.

As soon as I walked into the gates I started to get nervous. There were people everywhere.

Little crying kids, smiling adults, sullen teenagers. I could feel myself starting to get claustrophobic.

I felt a comforting hand on my back. A hand I would know anywhere. Fang's. I started to relax a bit, but I did a 360 just in case.

Angel and Nudge rushed toward the bobcat which was closest to us. It was asleep. I envy that bobcat. I wish I could be asleep at the moment.

We looked at all the normal animals, you know the ones everyone knows. The parrots, horses, frogs, giraffes, those ones.

Everything was going good until we got to the monkeys. For a couple different reasons though.

We decided to go there because Iggy wanted to sit down in somewhat quietness, and the least amount of people were there.

Most of the monkeys were playing and swinging on the vines, except…two of them.

They were…mating.

"What are they doing?" Angel asked while Gazzy looked up at us with wide curious eyes.

I glanced at Fang who was whistling and looking at Iggy, Ella and Nudge.

"I…um," that's when I noticed that some of the people around us looked like a bunch of male models.

Fang noticed the same time I did.

I held up three fingers which was the signal for split up.

I took Angel and we slowly and tourist like walked towards the African safari part of the zoo. Fang and Gazzy went towards the reptile house.

Iggy and Nudge went to see the kangaroos and Mom and Ella went over to one of the concession stand people.

In other words we blended, disappeared, melted into the crowd. You know the usual, when you're a mutant bird-freak like me.

Angel gripped my hand tightly as we stood in the entrance of the African part by some gothic looking teenagers.

After a bit I saw Fang and Gazzy looking at some snakes near us so I figured the coast was clear. I walked over to them with Angel beside me.

"I think they left or just went someplace else," Fang said stating my thoughts exactly. It's scary when he does that.

"Yeah," I replied waiting as the rest of our small family joined us.

"I think we should leave," I informed them being the concerned like parent I am.

"But we didn't get to go on any rides!" Angel whined.

"Let's stay for a bit longer. We can just look out and stick together," Fang said just the exact opposite of what I thought he would say.

"Well I'm thirsty!" Gazzy said. I nodded and apparently he wasn't the only one.

I went to another concession thing and stood in line with Fang while the kids went to sit down in the shade.

When we got up to order who should be there, but none other than…Sam.

"Max?" he asked from behind the boy at the cash register.

"How may I help you?" the boy asked ignoring Sam. I paid for the eight waters.

"Max, I know it's you," Sam said handing me the water.

"I know," I replied taking some of the waters then kissing Fang's cheek and thanking him for 'helping me' with the water.

I glanced back at his surprised face and tried to refrain from laughing.

He looked mad.

I passed out the water, then guzzled mine down.

"Oh I want to go on the sky lift!" Nudge said jumping up and down.

"I don't know," I said looking at my mom.

"Let's go," she said.

So we went back into the African Journey and got in line for the sky lift.

The pairs were Mom and Angel, Iggy and Gazzy, Ella and Nudge leaving me and Fang.

We were behind everyone else in the back. We got on and sat in silence for a moment. Up in the air, relaxing with Fang was almost as good as flying myself.

"This is nice," Fang said voicing my thoughts once again. Only if he could read minds I would be extremely embarrassed.

Some of my thoughts are…very private.

I nodded and looked up at him. He glanced down at me, but didn't look away. I felt myself leaning towards him.

He put one of his hands behind my neck, the other pulled me closer to him and rested on my waist. I could feel little electrical shocks going up and down my spine where his hand was.

His lips met mine and all my thought's flew out the window, except that we weren't in a building or car we were already outside.

I twisted my hands into his hair at the nape of his neck, holding onto the small curls there.

I couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was a very heated kiss.

My lips moved with his and I loved it.

I don't know why I ran away before, but I'm happy I stayed this time.

What a weird way to share a kiss. On a sky lift of all places.

The SKY LIFT! I pulled away quickly.

Fang looked hurt so I kissed his nose and gestured to our situation. He smiled and left his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing for the rest of the ride.

When we got off, we went on the Safari Trail and saw all the animals there.

When we got to the zebras, Angel squealed.

"Look it's the zebras! Hi zebra!" I smiled at her and smoothed back her hair. She grinned up at me and said in my head. (unintended rhyme)

_I know what happened on the sky lift!_

**Angel please don't cause a scene! And get out of my head!**

She giggled and we left to go to the gift shop.

When we got inside mom said she would get each of us something if we really wanted it. Angel got a stuffed mama and a baby penguin. Gazzy got a stuffed tarantula. I don't know what he likes about spiders. I mean they are kind of disgusting.

Nudge got a colorful stuffed macaw and Ella got a cute grey hippo.

Mom said that I should get something so Angel and I went to look. Fang and Iggy said they didn't want anything, but we looked for them anyway.

I settled on a soft brown baby elephant stuffed animal and we got Iggy some candy.

What we got Fang, Angel and I couldn't resist. It was a hot pink giraffe. It wasn't really big, but it was funny.

His face got kind of a pained look when we showed it to him, but mom got it for him despite his protests.

"Come on Fang, be a good sport," I said leaning on his shoulders and looking at him from standing behind him.

He glared at me so when I knew that no one was looking I kissed his neck softly. He stiffened, but let me kiss him.

I nuzzled his neck and he groaned softly. I grinned up against his neck, took his hand and followed the rest of the flock out of the store.

When we got to the car Fang asked,

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Only Angel and I laughed.

No one else knew. That is until I heard Nudge and Ella squeal and Iggy started grinning and Gazzy got his 'ew' look on his face.

I groaned and buried my head in Fang's shoulder. That just aroused some laughing and a somewhat stern look from my mom. And it made me think,

_What __**are**__ we going to do tomorrow_?

* * *

**and i just want to remind u all that i NEED ideas and reviews! 7 reviews to be exact before i will update. i have an idea for the 3rd and 4th chapters, but after that i NEED ideas!**

**oh and i was wondering have any of you seen nick and norah's infinate playlist? did you like it? let me kno i want to buy it on itunes if a lot of you liked it! anyway**

**please review! **


	3. Water Parks

**ok here is ur treat for reviewing. 12 reviews! so enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Remember yesterday when I was wondering 'What are we going to do tomorrow?' well I was thinking oh we can just stay home.

Well apparently not, because Angel and Nudge are obsessed with anything water like. Sprinklers, pools, tubs, their like my little fishes.

Nudge was rambling about swimming when Ella got the bright idea of going to a water park. Really a water park? So then everyone was talking about how much fun that would be and mom asked if we wanted to go.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, including Fang said yes. I just kept my discontent inside my head.

Then to make matters worse mom came and gave me 'the talk' after we got home because Fang and I are dating. Talk about embarrassing, though not as embarrassing as when Jeb gave it to me, Fang and Iggy.

So another one of these fine days is being used by spending my mom's money to take us to a water park.

And I don't know if you know this, but you have to wear your swim suits to water parks so that is why the girls and mom went shopping and got everyone a swim suit last night.

Mine is a black and white bikini, they said there were no one piece suits, but I don't know if I believe them or not.

The drive to the water park is about and hour. So it was another long drive. Plus Mom said the best time to go to a water park is in the morning and be there all day so we had to get up at like 7:00 so we could get on the road at 7:30 and be there at nine, when it opens.

Which is why we are in mom's trusty van and I am fighting to stay awake beside Fang.

Oh Fang looks really hot in his swim trunks. He has a six-pack for those of you who don't know and it is really hot. His trunks are black obviously. That's my boy, my black, dark emo boy.

I giggled to myself and Fang gave me a questioning look. I just smiled at him and stared out the window at the desert passing us by.

A loud sound pierced the air and then…came the smell.

"Ugh! Gazzy!" Everyone yelled rolling down windows and holding their noses. I just buried my head in Fang's shoulder and breathed in Fang's amazing scent.

I felt him put his face in my hair and we stayed like that until Gazzy's little surprise went away.

Let's just say that boy has a gift, a gross gift, but a gift at that.

After the scent went away Nudge started rambling about her sparkly pink bathing suit, Ella was talking about this hot boy at school, and Iggy was talking in pig Latin.

Yeah I don't know what's wrong with him. I could feel a headache coming on and I sighed quietly to myself.

Obviously it wasn't quiet enough, because then Fang said,

"Ok we are going to play the silent game. The person who wins gets this chocolate bar," he pulled a chocolate bar out of the bag filled with towels.

I could feel my mouth start to water.

"Before we start does anyone have anything to say?" Mom asked from the front of the van.

"Yeah did you ever notice how I always loose this game? Now I want to win cause I love chocolate! Do you remember when we got those chocolate bunnies for Easter and Gazzy ate the head of his first? I mean I like…" Nudge said.

"Ok," Iggy said cutting in. "No forcing someone to talk with powers that only you have. No mind control, or farting on purpose or making funny faces."

We all nodded and Mom said go. It was peaceful. I smiled at Fang and he gave me a questioning look.

So I gave him my grateful look and he half-smiled at me. I started to get bored so I figured I could rest for a bit.

I fell asleep with my face pressed on the hot window.

When I woke up everyone was talking.

"Wait who won?" I asked confused.

"Fang," Gazzy said resentfully. We all just love our chocolate.

"Who caved first?" I asked again curious, as to how I didn't win. I was asleep the whole time.

"You, you were talking in your sleep," Angel said.

"Yeah, I love you so much Fangy," Iggy said in a bad impersonation of me. I blushed a deep red. Talk about embarrassing.

Fang was chuckling slightly. He would.

_He thought it was cute! And he thinks it's cute when you blush!_ Angel thought into my head.

I glanced at him and he was looking at me with a questioning look. I shook my head and focused at something out of the window.

We got to the water park about ten minutes later. Everyone piled out of the car and stood beside it, while us, the oldest, got everything out of the car.

Some of you may be thinking, 'How are they supposed to wear swim suits if they have wings?'

Angel discovered that we can make our wings invisible if we focus enough. We can still feel them, but we just can't see them.

We were one of the first ones to arrive so when we got into the park we picked out some beach chairs to put our stuff in and then everyone split up with orders to meet back at noon.

Mom was going to read and stay at the chairs, incase anyone needed something. Everyone rushed off so that it was just me, Fang and mom.

I looked at Fang and we followed Nudge, Ella and Angel. They were going to the wave pool.

It was this huge pool that gradually got deeper and every 5 minutes or so the waves would start so it was like you were in the ocean.

You had to have an round floating tube to go so we each got one and got in. It was very relaxing. I had a hand on Angel's tube thing so she wouldn't get to deep. Not that she can't swim, but I don't think it's normal for a six year old girl to be swimming in the deeper area without an adult.

Fang had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his tube. I was watching his peaceful face, when the waves started. They were just like the ocean, jerky and everything.

I took grabbed Fang's hand and he held on to the handle on my tube. The waves got less aggressive and then stopped all together.

"That was so much fun! Did you like it? I did, oh I want to go on one of the body slides! Doesn't that sound like fun? I think it does. We should go. O do you see that totally hot body guard?" Nudge rambled standing up and walking out of the wave pool.

We left Nudge and Ella and went over to this racing ride with Angel. It was called the Twin Twisters.

Fang carried Angel's and his mat things you had to use to you wouldn't like tear up your skin or something.

When we got to the top Angel had Fang and me go first. The guy manning the station told us to go so we did. The water rushed around me as I sped down the tunnel.

When I got to the end I like flipped off the mat and head first into the water. When I came back up, Fang was laughing at me.

I scowled and walked up the stairs to get out of the pool that I landed it. Fang followed and kissed my neck after wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned back on his wet chest and waited for Angel to come down.

She shot out of the hole at the end of the tunnel and stayed on her mat. Great even Angel can stay on her mat.

So that's what we spent the rest of the morning doing. Playing and messing around with Angel and I had to admit it was the most fun I had ever had.

There was this area for younger kids that Angel wanted to go to so we did. She went in and Fang and I stayed out on two of the empty chairs and watched her play with the other kids.

"Hey," a tallish boy with blonde hair said sitting down beside me.

I nodded not taking my eyes off of Angel.

"So is one of them one of your siblings?" he asked. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. I'm holding hands with one of the hottest guys ever and here is some bozo hitting on me!

"Um no the girl with the blonde curly hair is my daughter," I said lying through my teeth. I felt Fang tense, then loosen up and I could tell without looking at him that he was trying not to laugh.

"Wait what? You have a kid?" the guy asked.

"Yeah our kid and if you don't leave us alone you're never going to discover the wonder of having kids," Fang threatened.

The guy got up and walked away.

"Your kid?" Fang asked when we was out of sight.

"It was all I could think of at the moment!" I said defensively.

"Well you are like my mom and Fang is like my daddy," Angel said walking up to us. I got up and gave her a hug and we went to find my mom so we could eat with Angel holding one of our hands and walking between us.

When we got to mom we took some of the food she had gotten for us. Everyone was talking about their day and what they had done so far.

"Yeah it's like so amazing," Nudge was saying while eating a slushie. "We should all go on it. They have like double tubes so that way no one has to go by themselves in the dark."

"What?" I asked from around a hot dog.

"That," Ella said pointing to the largest slide thing yet. It was all closed up so you couldn't see the outside. So it was probably very dark on the inside.

I finished eating and then Nudge and Ella dragged us over to the line. We all paired up; Gazzy and Iggy, Ella and Nudge, Angel and Mom and Fang and me.

Everyone grabbed a tube so it was just me and Fang standing there. He picked up one of the double tubes as two girls came up and started giggling next to Fang.

He put one hand on my back and we got in line behind everyone else.

As we were making our way to the top I was looking around. From our height I could see a lot of the scenery. Not there was very much. The hot air had sufficiently dried my hair and my suit so I was really warm standing in the sun.

Then it was our turn. The assistant person told Fang to go in the back because he weighs more than me. Then I got in front of him, and we started into the dark tunnel.

I tried to control my claustrophobia and I think having Fang behind me helped.

He was right and I mean right behind me. I was resting my head on the back of my part of the tube and trying not to freak out.

Suddenly I felt him take my hand. I looked back at him and he kissed me lightly on the lips and suddenly I wasn't scared anymore.

I smiled in the darkness and then we were at the bottom. This time not only did I fall out of the tube so did Fang.

When we came up we were both laughing.

Mom decided then that we should head home so everyone changed into some dry clothes and we went back to the steaming van.

We opened the windows and that started the long tiring journey home.

It was'tn that bad though, because Fang split his chocolate with me.

Yummy I just love chocolate, Fang comes as a close second though.

* * *

**ok for any of u who have read my other story valentine roses i should update today or tuesday, it just depends. oh and thanks to everyone who gave me some ideas.**

**i just want u to kno that these places are based off of places that i have been to so they aren't nessicarily in phoenix. i have been to phoenix and other parts of arizona. im not joking either. ive been there so many times. the first time i was like 3 months old. yeah.**

**ok so just wanted to let u kno i need at least ten more reviews before i update and post chapter 4. anyother ideas are welcome so are suggestions so**

**please review!**


	4. Dodgeball Anyone?

**here is chapter 4! yay! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride or anything in it. if i did i would be very happy and i would have Fang, not Max.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

After our extremely tiring day yesterday at the water park, mom decided that we needed to stay at home and relax for a day, so she could catch up at work.

I sighed contentedly, glancing at my clock that read 11:45 AM. What a wonderful relaxing day so far.

The kids were outside in the pool, the house was silent and I was bordering on dreamland.

I felt a prickling sensation, making the hairs on my neck stand up. Fang.

"Ugh, go away," I moaned pulling my sheets over my head blocking out the light and hopefully Fang.

I felt the side of the bed shift a bit beside me so I lowered the sheet and saw Fang's amused face.

I gasped then blushed at our closeness.

"Morning beautiful, do you plan on getting up today?" he asked brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

I subconsciously moved closer to his touch.

"No," I murmured.

"Ok then I'll leave," Fang said moving to get off the bed.

"No! Stay," I commanded grabbing his shirt and pulling him back on the bed.

He smirked at me and I frowned, trying to cover up the blush spreading across my face.

"So if you aren't going to get up, but you don't want to sleep, what are you going to do?" he asked raising an eyebrow that disappeared into his bangs hanging into his face.

I brushed his bangs off to the side of his face and said,

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

Instead of answering he pressed his lips to mine. Every thought left my being.

I guess subconsciously I noticed Fang picking me up, but at the moment I was concentrating on his soft, yet firm lips and his smooth longish hair.

I was breathing through my nose, until I felt something cold on my butt.

I pulled away shocked and looked at Fang. I looked down and realized I was sitting on the granite countertop in the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked, walking over to the pantry and getting out some cereal and a bowl.

I slid into a chair and Fang handed me the bowl. I ate it all then looked expectantly at Fang.

He walked over to me and took my hand and led me into my bedroom.

"Get dressed," he commanded.

"Leave," I replied pushing him out so I could get dressed. I contemplated going back to bed, but Fang was waiting so I got dressed and went into the hallway.

"Come on the kids want to ask you something," Fang said taking my hand and leading me outside.

Iggy and Gazzy were whispering to each other on two of the chairs by the back door.

Angel was playing tea party with Celeste and Total.

Nudge and Ella were rummaging for something in the shed by the pool.

"Hi Max!" Angel yelled to me. I waved then glared at Iggy and Gazzy.

"Max! OMG! We are going to play dodge ball. Please play!" Ella said.

"Um…" I started to object, but three pairs of Bambi Eyes were aimed my way.

I sighed, but agreed only if Fang would play too though. He gave me an exasperated look, but said he'd play.

Ella plays dodge ball differently than most people. There are two people (Ella and Nudge) who are the throwers. Everyone else stands in a line in the middle. Then Ella and Nudge have to throw the ball at us to try to get us out, but we have to stay in the line. The first and the last person out are the new throwers. **(A/N that's how I play with my siblings sorry if it's a little confusing)**

Ella started with the plastic ball. You know the ones that usually are tie dyed or have something on it like princesses or something like that. Ella's is purple and white tie dyed.

Everyone got in a line, in the order of Angel, Total, Iggy, Gazzy, Me, then Fang.

Ella threw the ball and it got close to hitting Gazzy, but he moved in time. After the first round Gazzy and Angel were the throwers.

I began to notice that as we were playing when Nudge throws the ball she gets this really focused, concentrated look that is kind of scary. It's like it's a win or die situation.

I realized that I was staring at her too long so Gazzy threw the ball and hit my back. So Fang and I are now the throwers.

Even though that ball is soft plastic, it still hurts…a lot. We avian-American's do have extra strength so that had something to do with it.

Iggy never stopped moving. I think that becuase he is blind he really didn't want to get hit, because he was always moving side-to-side, or back and forth or something like that.

Angel was cute she rarely was one of the first people to get tagged, I don't know if it's because she's that good, or if it's because she is using mind control.

Total was yelping and hopping up and down. It was pretty funny seeing a dog play dodgeball. Everyone tagged him in the middle because how can a dog throw a ball?

After Fang and I tagged Gazzy and Ella as the next throwers Gazzy decided to change the ball. So now we are using a solid blue ball.

With any other person, I wouldn't have worried, but with him and Iggy whispering earlier and now them changing the ball I was a little worried.

_It's okay Max!_ Angel thought into my head. I turned to look at her and I was suddenly soaking wet.

I screamed. The water from the fake ball was cold!

"Water bomb!" Gazzy said thrilled.

"Water fight!!" Nudge yelled grabbing some water guns and filling them up in the pool.

I grabbed a bucket from by the hose and filled it with water, then dumped it on Iggy's unexpected head.

"Max!" he yelled turning around I spun to avoid him and was sprayed in the face from the hose. Fang.

"HEY!" I yelled. Aren't boyfriends supposed to help their girlfriends? Or is chivalry dead?

He smirked and picked up one of those long pump like things that you pull back the handle and it suctions the water in. Then he turned to where I had been not a moment before, but I was now at the hose so I turned it on him and sprayed him in the back.

I heard him growl from across the yard so I started to run, but Fang caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wanna be a team?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I replied so we both grabbed some water guns and turned them on everyone.

So now it was a fight with me and Fang on one side and all the others on the other side.

I was laughing so hard. Everyone was soaking wet and we were all happy and the looks on everyone's faces when they were sprayed by water was priceless. Even Fang was laughing.

Because I was laughing so hard my aim was off a bit, so everyone decided to get me wet.

"Hey! Not fair!" I yelled giggling so it didn't sound very angry or leaderish.

"You and Fang ganged up on us!" they all replied.

"Then why aren't you getting Fang wet?" I asked slyly.

I turned and saw Fang jogging to the front door so no one would spray him so I took off running to try and stop him.

Ok so we just had a huge water fight on grass, so now everything is muddy. I was so close to reaching him, when I fell on a patch of mud and slammed into Fang.

We both fell, getting muddy. When we stopped I was lying on Fang in the mud.

Suddenly we both burst out laughing.

I can understand me laughing, but Fang too. I was so surprised that I stopped amazed and stared at him.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"You're laughing," I replied tracing his lips. He smirked and pulled my face down to his and kissed me.

"AWW!" everyone said simultaneously.

"Ok ok," I said trying to get off of Fang, but he wouldn't let me. "Let me go!"

"No," Fang said sitting up taking me with him. Then he stood up and kissed me again before walking in the house.

"Everyone needs a shower!" I yelled before the door slammed shut.

"Ok, now will you put me down?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"But I want to take a shower!" I said in a whiney voice.

"Fine, but I get you after your shower," Fang said.

I ran upstairs and took a shower in one of the showers and I could hear Fang taking one in the other bathroom.

I got out and got dressed and told Angel to take a shower, (she was the only one in the house at the time.)

Then I went and laid down on Fang's bed, while I waited for him to get out of the shower.

He walked in with a pair of shorts on and no shirt.

"Hey," he said surprised walking over to me on the bed.

I scooted over and made room for him, then laid my head on his bare chest, when he laid down.

He played with my hair for a bit, before rubbing my back, making me fall into a deep, deep sleep.

_I wonder what my mom with think when she sees this?_

**

* * *

**

srry it took a while to update. th

**ank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. or put it in their story alerts or favorite stories so thank you!**

**also any more suggestions are welcome, but i have a lot of ideas so if i run out i will let you all know.**

**also i just want to say that most of these chapters aren't going to be much longer than 1,000 to 2,000 words so i'm srry if it's short.**

**please review! :) i want ten 10 more reviews before i update! just so i have 32 reviews please and thank you!**


	5. Farm Fun

**srry it took me a while to update. i have been busy and i didn't actually get 10 reviews but i figure i might not so enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

As much fun as yesterday was I really didn't feel like getting wet again, so I think the water fight was out of the question.

Mom came home, but it was Iggy who found us and we bribed him to not say anything, with threats of telling mom about him and Ella. Well Fang said that and then I had to bribe him with kisses to tell me what that was about.

Apparently someone has a crush on Ella. I don't want to tell you about the conversation we had so I'll just summarize-it consisted of a lot of eye rolling, eyebrow raising, threats and me and Iggy blushing…a lot.

So after that we had dinner (steak, yummy, yummy steak) then I went to bed (I had a headache), not ten minutes later Fang was in my room rubbing my back and talking softly to me.

When I woke up this morning though he was gone. I sighed and got dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I walked down to the kitchen where everyone except Fang and Nudge were.

"Where's Fang and Nudge?" I asked getting myself a glass of orange juice.

"Nudge is in the shower…or was," Ella informed me.

"Fang's sleeping!" Angel said in a cute chipper voice, then in my head,

_You should go wake him up!_ I looked at her suspicious, but got up and walked up the now familiar stairs in my mom's house and down the hall to Fang's room.

I slowly opened the door, and took in Fang. He was laying on him stomach on his bed without a shirt on.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, I laid down so we were right next to each other, then I looked over and him and…started poking him repeatedly in the side.

"Fang," I asked in a whiney voice. He just groaned and attempted to swat my hand away. I just grinned and started tickling him.

He turned towards me, his face contorted, trying not to laugh. Then he just exploded (not literally, but with us you never know).

"St…_laughs_…op," he said staring as intimating as you can be while laughing. I stopped tickling him and just stared at him.

He attempted to slow his breathing so I waited until he finished when suddenly he rolled over, sitting on my legs and holding my hands above my head.

"No! Don't even think about it!" I said my voice cracking, as I started wiggling to get out of his firm grasp. He just smirked until I stopped squirming, then he started tickling me.

"No…_gasp_…Fang…_giggle_…stop…_spasm_…please!" I protested giggling.

He stopped and stared at me, both of my hands were still above my head and he was still sitting on me, I froze and stared at him seeing what he was going to do.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently as Mom walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" Mom said in an strong voice. "Max go eat breakfast, Fang get dressed. We are going to a farm."

Fang let go of me and I walked quickly out of his room. I felt kind of bad for him, but I think that I might be punished or something so I figure he can put up with my mom talking to him for a bit.

I went into the kitchen and ate breakfast like a guilty school girl would, which I mean most people would.

What girl wants to be caught with their boyfriend sitting on them, in his room, kissing, by their mom? Any volunteers? Didn't think so.

Iggy handed me a plate of pancakes and sausage. I sat down at the table as Nudge came down in a pair of jeans, a white camisole, and a purple plaid button down shirt over it.

Someone's excited about going to this farm.

"Okay if you plan on riding horses, you need to wear jeans," mom said walking in the kitchen, with Fang trailing behind her.

Fang was wearing jeans, Iggy was wearing jeans, Nudge was wearing jeans, Angel was wearing jeans, Ella was wearing jeans, Gazzy was wearing jeans…I think you know where this is going.

I got up from the table and went into my room to change into some jeans. I came downstairs and followed everyone into mom's van.

Mom had Fang sit up in the front with her so I couldn't ask Fang how much trouble we are in.

So I was sitting next to Angel and Ella in the van, instead of Fang. For the durance of the ride I stared at the back of Fang's head.

He turned to look at me once while also looking at my mom, he smirked at my pained expression, but I could tell that he wanted to be sitting next to me.

We pulled up to a huge area of land with a white Victorian house in front of us and three huge barns off to the side.

There were some trees and farmland around us, but most of it was the desert, underbrush and cacti.

I walked over to Fang when we all got out and took his hand. He squeezed it and kissed the top of my head.

My mom looked at us disapprovingly, but I didn't mind. I was by Fang now.

We walked up to the house and went into the business part of the house.

A blonde teenage boy was standing behind the counter. He looked up when we walked in and sat up more when me, Nudge and Ella walked in.

Fang growled quietly and put his arm around me.

Mom went up and talked to the guy who then led us out to the barn. We are going on a horse ride first, then we get a tour of the farm and animals.

Two girls and three other guys came out with saddles and saddled up the horses.

Fang's horse was a black American Indian horse, mine was a tan Arabian horse, Ella's was a dark brown Dutch Warmblood, Angel's was a tan Haflinger horse, Gazzy's was a black Oldenburg, Iggy's was a light brown Paso Fino, Nudge's was a white American Quarter Horse, and mom's was white Lipizzaner.

Two of the workers saddled up two other horses, while the other stable hands helped us up onto our horses.

My horses name is Aferditie. One of the workers, John I think, started in the front so the order was John, Angel, Gazzy, Mom, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Iggy, Me, Fang, and Mary the other worker.

We started off on a trail. John was explaining the plant types and what the workers in the fields were doing at the time.

My horse was walking under me, it was a little uncomfortable, because your legs are spread out pretty far, and then you have to 'find your seat' whatever that means.

Fang sped up his horse from behind me and slowed down to a walk beside me.

"So are we in a lot of trouble?" I asked when his horse was beside me.

"Well she gave me the talk and then told me that I'm not allowed to hurt you," Fang told me glancing sideways at me.

"You wouldn't hurt me," I said.

"Of course not," he replied grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You don't smile or grin, so what!?" I asked a little irritated.

"You're so cute when you get all defensive," he replied still smiling at me.

I blushed and looked forward.

"Oh, she's going to talk to you too," he added. I groaned and he changed his smile to a smirk.

Then I growled at him and sped up so my horse was in front of his again.

So after our hour trail ride that consisted of Gazzy getting stung by a bee, Iggy's horse accidentally hitting Ella's, and Nudge falling off her horse we were back at the barn.

I watched Fang jumped gracefully off of his horse and land on the ground he looked up and saw me staring at him so he walked over.

He put his hands on my waist and helped me get down from the horse.

I almost collapsed in his arms. He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

Apparently for some people if you ride for too long and you have never rode before it's hard to walk.

Fang kept his hands on my waist as we followed Tommy (the boy from inside the house) as he walked us out of the horse barn and into the cow barn.

If you don't know this, farm animals do not smell good…at all. Everything smells like animal poop, which does not smell good.

We saw some of the cows being milked, so Gazzy wanted to try. He couldn't get the hang of it, so Fang went over to help him.

He got the milk to come out. It made a hissing sound as it hit the tin bucket.

He looked really hot. He would make an awesome cowboy, because cow boys are just hot.

Gazzy still couldn't get it so we kept going. Angel and Nudge started cooing over the black baby cows, then even came up and suckled the girls' fingers.

We also saw fluffy sheep and sheared sheep. Then we had to explain to Angel how the sheep were sheared and she thought that was mean, so Fang picked her up and talked to her quietly as we went to see the chickens.

She quieted down and even started laughing. I caught Fang's eye and grinned at him.

He's just so sweet.

There were yellow chicks that would let you pick them up, an overprotective rooster that they compared to me and some fat, ugly chicken that were running around and clucking at us.

One even bit Iggy's jeans.

After we left the farm the first thing Nudge said was,

"I'm hungry!"

So we stopped at McDonalds on the way home. We got stares from people at the size of our meals.

I sat next to Fang and Angel and devoured my food. It was really good.

I leaned back in the booth we were sitting in and sighed in content.

"Yummy?" mom asked smiling at me in a motherly way.

"Very good," I replied smiling at her. I know that even though she is protective of me and Fang I love not always having to be the athoritive figure and I know that only does what she does because she loves me.

We left McDonalds and headed home after another wonderful day with my mom and Ella.

It would have been much better if I wasn't worrying about what my mom is going to say to me about Fang.

I can only imagine.

* * *

**yeah! so please tell me wat you think! and let me kno if im not living up to ur expectations.**

**please review! :)**


	6. Laser Tag

**yay! i updated! enjoy! :)**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to arguing. Nudge was yelling at Iggy and Gazzy from the sound of it, while they were yelling back.

It was quite loud. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

When I walked into the living room I saw Angel standing behind Fang, who was sitting on the floor. Angel was braiding his hair.

Ella was watching…or trying to watch Ella Enchanted.

Gazzy and Iggy were standing on one side of the table, while Nudge was on the other.

Mom was in the kitchen.

Fang glanced at me and just rolled his eyes, Angel pointed to his hair and grinned widely as Ella turned up the volume on the T.V.

I bet our neighbors think we are crazy.

So I stared at all of them, then…screamed.

Everyone froze and turned to look at me. Ella muted the T.V., Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy shut up and Angel stopped braiding Fang's hair.

"What's going on here?" I asked in a slow, calm voice.

"I want to go to the mall!" Nudge said whining. She started to give me the Bambi eyes, but I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy to see what their problem with that was.

"We want to go and play laser tag!" Gazzy said pouting.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Fang for help.

"Your mom asked what everyone wanted to do today, and Nudge said mall, while Iggy and Gazzy said laser tag. So your mom said to work it out," Fang informed me trying to look at his hair in the mirror.

I smiled at him and turned back to our little delinquents.

"Why don't you compromise?"

"They tried…seven times!" Ella complained giving me a painful look.

"Ok, let's vote!" I said. "Who wants to go shopping?"

Angel and Nudge raised their hands. I looked over at Ella who said,

"I went to play laser tag once and it was really fun. I want to go again!"

"Ok who's for laser tag?"

Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella and I all raised our hands.

"Ok we can go to the mall tomorrow. Plus maybe you'll decide that you really like laser tag!" I said looking at Angel's crestfallen face, not looking at Nudge's Bambi eyes.

I turned around and walked back upstairs to get changed for the day.

I put on a white and blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, before brushing my teeth and hair.

I walked down into the kitchen and noticed the tense situation right away.

Nudge and Angel were sitting next to each other, with Gazzy and Iggy right across from them.

Nudge and Angel were scowling at the boys, when mom said,

"If you keep giving Iggy and Gazzy that look, your face with freeze like that."

Nudge got a pained look on her face, but she stopped.

"Good Morning Max!" my mom said cheerfully, trying to loosen the tension in the room.

I smiled at her and took a plate.

After we got back from the farm yesterday we had a heart to heart chat.

She gave me the talk…in great detail and then was asking me all these embarrassing questions, then she asked me exactly how I felt about Fang, and I told her that he was practically my life, (the flock being the other part).

I can't live without him.

I think that surprised her, because apparently 14 year old teenagers don't fall in love…they date.

"After everyone is done eating, we are going to a laser tag place, tomorrow we can go to the mall," mom added at Angel and Nudge's glares.

"Thanks mom," I said. I felt kind of responsible and a little pushy, because we had done something each day we were here. All being things that we haven't done before.

Everyone finished eating, and before we left to go laser tagging, mom wanted everyone to make their beds and clean their rooms.

My room was already clean, so I stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes.

Fang was still sitting at the table, staring at me making me feel a little self-conscious.

I put the plates in the sink and turned on the hot water, then turned and looked at Fang, not saying anything, just staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow and I gestured to the dishes. If he wasn't going to clean his room, the least he could do is help me with the dishes.

Fang smirked at me and shook his head, propping his legs up on the chair next to him and crossing his arms.

I went over to him and sat down in his lap, laying my head on his shoulder.

Then I trailed my fingers down his shirt lightly, feeling his abs under my fingers. I felt his stiffen and I said in a quiet, slow voice,

"Please help me with the dishes,"

I nuzzled his neck for better effect, and he stood up, put me down and walked over to the sink.

I washed, he dried.

When we were done I turned to walk towards the garage so we could leave, (everyone else was in the van).

"You really don't know what you do to me, do you?" Fang asked in a slow, very seductive voice, that made my knees go weak.

"You do it better," I replied my voice a little husky from nervousness, before I hurried out of the room and into the waiting van.

A couple moments later Fang got into the car and sat down in the seat in front of me.

When we finally got to the laser tag place, everyone piled out of the van and went into the huge, looming building.

A man inside explained the rules.

1. No physical contact.

2. No behavior is allowed that could cause injury to any player.

3. No one is to use their phasers before the whistle is blown.

4. In general, you are not allowed to move more than 10 feet from your assigned base camp before the starting whistle blows.

5. The mission end will be signaled by one whistle blow or siren.

6. When you get 8 hit points, you take off your hat and go back to your base, because you have been eliminated.

7. Once you are out of the game, you can't talk to anyone.

8. No one can leave the arena with any skirmish equipment.

9. NO real knives, blank fire pistols or any illegal substances on the gaming ground.

10. If you encounter a public member on the grounds, stop and see what they have to say and inform the rest of the players nearby.

At number nine I turned and glared at Iggy and Gazzy, they both looked at me sheepishly.

We were divided into two teams.

Fang, Ella, Nudge and Gazzy were all on one team, leaving me, Iggy and Angel on the other team.

My team's vests were red and Fang's teams were blue. We were all given phasers or laser guns and we split up after the whistle was blown.

I ran and hid behind a black wall. Everything in the arena was black and lit up by black light, distorting things and making them look like people even though they actually weren't.

I saw Iggy run past, followed by Nudge. I tagged her and her vest beeped letting her know that she had been tagged.

I heard a beeping noise and looked down at my vest to see a blue laser light on it and followed the light to see Fang grinning at me.

I scowled so he turned and ran.

I followed him, going through a maze, I passed our base and Iggy was sitting there, at the other base, Nudge was sitting trying not to talk.

I stopped suddenly and hid behind another colorful wall.

I heard Ella stop in the clearing and heard her shallow breathing.

She looked around looking for people. I saw Angel looking at me across the arena and we both pointed our lasers at Ella.

She groaned as her vest beeped and she went to go sit at her base.

So we have Fang and Gazzy left.

I ran over to Angel and we decided that I would go after Fang and Angel would go after Gazzy.

I had 6 lives left, Angel 2.

Fang had 7, and Gazzy had 1.

We split up.

I slowed my breathing, quieting it and walked slowly and in the shadows keeping an eye out for Fang.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise and I ducked behind a bench.

I felt movement a little to my left so I looked that way and I saw Fang staring at me.

I yelped and turned to run.

I felt my vest beep, so I turned around and tasered Fang.

He growled and took off running after me.

I hopped up on a ledge and waited for him. He stopped in the small clearing, close to our base and looked around.

He stared at Nudge who was making wild signals with her hands.

I shot him in the back, then hopped down and ran to another hiding spot as he turned around to look behind him, so his back was to me.

I noticed, that Gazzy and Ella were also at their home base, leaving me, Angel and Fang.

I shot him again and he turned quickly and shot me.

I took off running and heard beeping behind me, letting me know that Angel had also gotten Fang so he now had 3 "lives", while I have 4.

We kept at it, so it was just me and him.

We both had one life left and I was waiting for him to find me.

I figure if I just stay in one spot I can have the element of surprise, so that Fang doesn't know where I am.

"Sorry baby," I heard him whisper before I heard my vest beep.

I turned around and Fang was grinning slightly not two feet from me!

He was also sitting behind a ledge.

I groaned and slouched down.

So much for that idea.

He smirked and walked over to me and held out his hand.

I gripped it and he pulled me up and next to him.

He kissed me lightly on the lips and I felt my knees knock together.

How does he do this to me!?

We went back to our home bases and gave the people who work there our vest, helmets and laser guns.

Then we followed Mom out to the van.

We stopped at Taco Bell on the way home, and Nudge couldn't stop talking about our game of laser tag.

She said she really like it, but she still likes shopping better, and she still wants to go to the mall tomorrow.

Lucky for me! Note the sarcasm.

I felt Fang staring at me when we got home, I looked at him, and he smirked slightly at me saying,

"Looks like I do, do it better,"

I giggled as he carried me into my room.

Ah, another wonderful day spent with my family!

* * *

**ok please tell me wat u think. i have never been laser tagging so tell me if this is right.**

**if its not i can change it! thanks for reading.**

**ideas and suggestions are welcome, also please check out my friends twilight story: Love's a Battlefield by RosalieM**

**it would really make me and her happy! anyways please review!!! :) **


	7. Kissing in the Mall

**YAH! i finally updated! lol. enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and stared out the window at the bright, morning sky before attempting to get out of bed.

But something pulled me back into my bed.

I heard a little squeak come out of my mouth and turned to see Fang asleep right next to me, with his arm around my waist.

My eyes widened and I shook him, trying to wake him up, before anyone (mostly my mom) came in and saw us sleeping together.

He groaned and muttered, "Go away,"

"Fang you need to get up," I whispered urgently.

"No Max I want to sleep," he whispered back.

"Fang I want to have sex and I'm naked!" I said blushing at that thought.

His eyes sprang open. I rolled my eyes.

What is up with all boys and their raging teenage hormones?

"What?" he asked when he saw me completely clothed and surrounded in his arms.

"You weren't waking up and that was really disturbing, gosh some rabid squirrels could have been biting me and you only wake up when I tell you that I want to have sex (blushing) and I'm naked?" whispering to him furiously.

"What give me and my hormones a teenage moment!" he retorted.

"Sorry I'm just tired,"

"Then go to sleep, I am,"

"Go to your room."

"What do you not like having me here?"

"Yes, but mom might walk in and…"

"So she knows that I like you? She already knew that,"

"Yeah well she will tell Ella, who will tell Nudge, who will tell Angel, who will tell Gazzy, who will tell Iggy who will give Angel the wrong impression, bringing up the talk, which I don't want to give her yet." I finished in one breath.

Fang groaned, but got up and left my room.

I could feel anger coming off of me and I couldn't figure out why, until I realized that I wanted Fang to kiss me.

And he didn't…

Ugh stupid boys!

I laid back in bed and closed my eyes, so I could have a little longer time of sleep.

I could hear Nudge rambling in the other room, Iggy was in the kitchen, and the T.V. was on downstairs, so someone must be watching that.

I groaned and rolled over into the spot on my bed, where Fang had been sleeping and breathed in his scent on my pillow.

"Hey you can't go back to sleep!" Fang protested walking into my room, fully dressed.

I giggled and nodded.

"Max," Fang groaned saying my name like it pained him.

I just smiled and started to roll over before Fang stopped me.

"No I think you need to get up," Then he proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.

"Fang I need to get dressed!" He sighed, but put me down and started to walk out the door, before turning around and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I didn't know I affected you this much," Fang said before smirking and walking out of my room.

I must have stood there in shock before I came to one conclusion, Angel.

I got dressed and went downstairs, (Oh and I brushed my hair and teeth too.)

Fang looked up and grinned when I walked into the kitchen. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Guess what Max!!! We are going to the mall! And we get to look at clothes, and buy them and it's going to be so much fun!" Nudge squealed.

I refrained from moaning.

"Well let's go," My mom intervened, so everyone got up and walked out to the van.

I got in the front seat this time, and waited for us to be on our way to get this day over with.

"So Max did you sleep well?" Angel asked with a devious look on her face.

"Yes I did,"

"I wonder why? Does it have something to do with the fact that..." Fang put his hand over Iggy's mouth before he could say anything else.

I smiled at Fang while looking at all of them in the mirror.

"OMG! You and Fang slept together last night?!" Nudge squealed.

My eyes widened and I looked over at my mom who was...smiling?

I raised an eyebrow at her and she said,

"I saw the two of you. It was sweet and you didn't do anything,"

"What's sex?" Angel asked.

"Oh well you see..." My mom started making this car ride very uncomfortable.

By the time my mom was done explaining we were at the mall.

"Well at least we can do that more often Max." Fang said with a grin bringing up our conversation from earlier this morning.

I rolled my eyes and followed Nudge, Ella and Angel into the mall.

They dragged us in a ton of stores, from J.C. Penny's to Wet Seal and back.

We are in Pac Sun and Ella was picking out my bathing suit, but here's the catch, they aren't any one piece bathing suits.

So that leaves bikinis.

She handed me a blue one and a black one. They were both string bikinis.

Just Ella, Nudge and I were in here. They boys were in Hot Topic right across the hallway, and Angel had to go to the bathroom so my mom took her.

I looked in the mirror in the dressing room, I felt like I was showing way to much skin.

"Come on Max! We want to see them on you!" Ella said from outside the dressing room door.

I opened the door and walked out and saw not only Ella and Nudge, but also Gazzy, Iggy AND Fang.

Nudge and Ella were both holding piles of clothes and I stopped myself from groaning.

Fang's jaw was open and his eyes looked like they might pop out of his head anytime soon.

I blushed and he smirked at me. I was wearing the black bikini.

"You should get it," Fang said gesturing to my bikini.

I blushed again and went back inside to change back into my regular clothes.

When I came back outside Fang was growling at some boy and Iggy was laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh Max that kid wanted to ask you out," Iggy said making himself laugh even more.

I rolled my eyes. Something is seriously wrong with that kid.

Fang had pulled back his arm so I ran over to try to stop him.

"Nicky don't," I said using his old name. He looked at me like, _Nicky really?_

I giggled, but it got the kid enough time to leave.

I started to walk back to the bathing suits when Fang grabbed my hand and said,

"I wasn't kidding. Get the bikini,"

Ella ran past and took it out of my hands and went up to the cash register to pay for it.

"Come on," Fang whispered in my ear.

"Hey we will meet up with you later okay," I told them as Fang led me to the entrance of the store.

"Be safe," Iggy said with a devious grin on his face.

I blushed, but followed Fang. He led me to a secluded spot in the mall and sat down on a bench, pulling me down with him, so I was sitting on his lap.

"Wha..." I started to say, but Fang cut me off by kissing me. I kissed him back, figuring that kissing Fang is much better than shopping.

I sighed when he pulled away and started to get up, but he wouldn't let me.

So there we sat, on a bench, in a mall, in Phoenix; kissing and cuddling.

**Max your mom wants you to come so we can eat lunch.**

_K, we are coming._ I thought to Angel as I pulled Fang into a standing position.

He took my hand and we went to meet the rest of the flock at the food court.

"Hey did you guys find anything you liked?" Nudge asked when we sat down to eat lunch.

"Yeah eachother," Iggy muttered followed closely by, "OW!" as Fang kicked him under the table.

"No," I replied blushing.

So Nudge proceeded to tell us about every article of clothing she purchased and what she liked about each one. Slamming my head into a brick wall would be better than listening to how one top had green sparkles and a pair of shorts showed off her legs, and how don't I think the shorts show off her legs?

I haven't even seen the shorts so I just zoned her out.

Angel was talking about a pet store she wanted to go to, so mom said we could.

After we ate we walked around a little more.

Angel walked into a pet store and we followed. Then we had to convince her that she didn't need a kitten or a new stuffed bear.

"I think we need to head home," Mom said when Fang started carrying Angel when she was too tired to walk.

I smiled, finally.

When we got home, Iggy whispered to Fang and I,

"You do know that these rooms aren't sound proofed right? So you should have just stayed at the mall,"

Then he cackled while Fang and I both stood rooted to the ground blushing.

_He doesn't seriously think that's what we were doing, does he?_

**

* * *

**

**ok i have no****ticed how i usually spend more time working on fax then i do working on the activity they are doing.**

**please let me no what i can do to incorporate more fax into the activity.**

**Oh and if you review i will give you a hint or a small preview about what the next chapter is about so...please review!**

**oh and i also wanted to let you all no that my friend and i have started a shared profile, under the name taylorfanatics.**

**our first story is up! it's called Halloween Kisses and Misses and it's a crossover between Maximum Ride and Twilight so check it out!! Please and review that story too.**

**oh and my friend's original account is RosalieM and you can get to our new profile by going to my profile, it's under my favorite authors...even tho we havent wrote anything yet...ANYWAY**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :]**


	8. Hell NO!

**i'm sorry its taken so long to update. i kno this is short but i just wanted you all to no that i am continuing it. it's not going to much longer. a couple more chapters, because of somethings in the longer a/n at the bottom so enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

So after spending several hours on planning revenge against Iggy and his annoyingness (is that even a word?) and not coming up with anything I just…stopped and tried to get some sleep. I was woken up by Angel.

Angel wanted me to play tea set with her and her growing collection of stuffed animals. I agreed having nothing else to do and sat down to play tea party.

I think mom was really happy to have a little girl around the house that she could spoil so she got her new clothes, animals, and toys. One of Angel's favorite's was her tea set.

It came with a little white table that was adorned in flowers. The tea set itself was made of a glass like substance. The tea cups and pot were also white with pink and purple swirls on them. It also came with matching plates and silverware.

So I played with her. I had to make her animals talk, which let me tell you coming up with a voice that would fit animal's ranging from kangaroo's to fish are hard.

Everyone else was in other parts of the house. The last time I saw Fang he was checking his blog, Nudge and Ella were whispering and giggling in their room. Gazzy and Iggy were very quiet in Gazzy's room and I was pretty sure whatever they were doing involved explosives.

I wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy. Any day now we might have to leave to work on my life's mission and the extra bombs (as much as I hate to say this) might help just a little.

Mom made sure that Angel only used water in the pot for her animals so that we wouldn't have to keep washing the tiny dishes.

She looked so cute playing with her animals. She had dressed them up and was making the frog and pig talk to each other. Every single one of her animals had a name and they all talked differently in her eyes and mind.

I smiled. She was wearing a new dress (not a good thing) but she looked clean, healthy and happy and that was enough to make me grateful for my mom.

Everything she does is great. Her cooking, worry, kindness, the help she gives us.

I smiled at the thought of the car ride to the mall yesterday. My grin widen at the thought of Fang and I kissing in the middle of a more secluded part of the mall.

"What are you smiling at?" a low voice asked in my ear, making me jump.

I turned around to see Fang crouched behind me.

"Nothing," I replied with a smug smile as he frowned. He sat down behind me in his pondering and I slid up against his chest.

I was sitting between his legs, with my head rested on his chest, staring at Angel and her playing with her stuffed animals.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my head.

Angel was talking to herself when Ella and Nudge came storming downstairs.

"Mom has agreed to take us to Tucson, Arizona!" Ella said excitedly.

"What's in Tucson?" I asked skeptically, already thinking of ways to get out of this torture.

"It's a really old town, with tons of things to do! You can get old photos taken, where you wear clothes and it makes it looks like you were living in that time period! And they have amazing food and rodeos and old Indians and Cowboys reenactments. It's so much fun!" Ella replied starting to sound a lot like Nudge.

"It's great and you are all coming!" Mom said walking down the stairs before hoarding us out and into her vehicle.

I sighed and got ready for another day out. Well at least I'm able to sleep somewhat better at night. Well as good as a 14 year-old mutant on the run can.

The ride to Tucson was surprisingly uneventful. I didn't fall asleep this time, and I'm glad I wasn't Nudge or Iggy who were both sitting next to Gazzy when he had one of his incidents. If you know what I mean.

When we pulled up the parking lot wasn't very full. Hopefully we could get this over with quickly, then we could go back home.

Mom paid the entrance fee and I followed my flock into the dusty town. There were old buildings with very ornate fronts. There were a couple of restaurants, stores, a jail, a rodeo ring, a barn, an old school house and a church.

We started out at one end of the town which just so happened to be the part with the church and schoolhouse. The white church had wild flowers growing outside around the edge of the church.

There were many rows of wooden benches facing the front of the church. There was a raised alter on the top and a lone cross above it. We kneeled and prayed for a moment before walking to the school house next door.

It was generally the same, but with out the cross and desks instead of benches.

We went into the jail and were greeted with two stalls. That's it.

I smiled and kissed Fang pulling him forward and into the stall. He kissed me back and eagerly followed.

I pulled away suddenly and ran out, closing the door behind me.

"Max not funny, get me out now!" He said growling mencingly. Well at least it looked that way to anyone but me.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think you look very good in there. You fit in the whole picture," I said with a teasing smile, leaning on the door so he couldn't get out.

He put his face up right in between of the bars and leaned into kiss me. I leaned forward to and kissed him. Then he shoved open the door and walked out.

"Hey!" I said faking anger.

"You're a really bad actress," he commenting kissing my nose before walking away to join the rest of our family outside of the jail.

"You coming Max?" Fang asked smirking as the sun's rays fell and hit his face perfectly accenting his strong, profound jaw.

I shook my head and headed out of the jail. We visited some of the stores, but finally stopped at the one I dreaded the most.

The old time photos…

Ella and Nudge dragged everyone in so that we could get our picture taken together.

I was totally against it, but once again I was overruled.

First they got everyone's clothes sizes, then the man picked out dresses! (yes those horrid things girls actually had to wear) and made us change into them. Mine was an ugly blue color but the man said it wouldn't show up in the picture.

Then he got clothes for the boys, finally he picked the setting of the picture and told us wear to stand.

Fang, Iggy, Ella and I all got guns to hold; Mom, Angel and Nudge had these stupid umbrella things and Gazzy was holding four bags of fake money. We all pointed our guns at him and he just looked sheepishly at the camera.

In the next picture it was just us girls, then one of the guys, then Nudge and Ella whispered something in the photographers ear and he smiled nodding.

I glared at them trying to figure out what they were planning, but followed the man when he gestured to me.

I walked back into the dressing room and looked at the dress he had picked out.

"Hell NO!" I said as loudly as I could. "I am NOT wearing that!"

"You have to Max!" Angel said giving me the Bambi Eyes in my mind. I groaned but changed into the skimpy, lacey dress that the guy picked out.

Well I guess they had sluts back then too.

I walked out and glared at all of them before my gaze settled on Fang. He was wearing a cowboy hat that made him look very sexy and a button up shirt that was only buttoned up two buttons.

The man positioned us together and I was supposed to kiss his check for the picture. I growled but complied. As he counted to three I turned,

_One._

Leaned towards Fang's check,

_Two._

And Fang turned to kiss me on the lips as soon as he said three.

I pulled away in surprise but everyone was smiling at us. Fang smirked and whispered in my ear,

"You look so good in that dress," I almost choked and then decided that Fang didn't look too bad himself so this Tucson place wasn't that bad a

* * *

**Ok here is the somewhat longer a/n. see school just started for me and i need to focus on my studies, plus i'm starting two new stories one twilight and one max ride that i want to work on so i can post them.**

**so keep an eye out for those. i will probably have at least three more chapters maybe at the most, probably two tho. i dont think this is my best writing and i want to keep it short, not as long as my other story. so thank you to everyone reading this. **

**just a heads up!**

**please review! ;]**


	9. Dentist's are Crazy

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be the last one because i no i have lost interest in this story so enjoy!**

* * *

I rolled over for the seventeenth time and felt the throbbing pain in the back of my mouth again.

I sighed and snuck out of my room and down the hallway, into my mom's room. I walked into her bathroom careful not to wake her up.

I was just looking for some painkillers, something to let me sleep.

"Max what are you doing?" my mom asked when I turned on the bathroom light.

"I need some painkillers,"

"Really?" my mom got up and walked over to me. "What hurts?"

"My jaw,"

"Open your mouth," I did and my mom said,

"I think we are going to have to make a visit to the dentist tomorrow. You need to get your wisdom teeth pulled."

WHAT?!

_I don't want to go to the dentist…_

Well mom ended up giving me some Tylenol, and I tried to go to sleep and this time it worked.

When I got up in the morning the house was strangely silent. I walked downstairs and saw mom and Fang eating breakfast…no one else was in the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked slowly trying not to wince as my mouth started to throb again.

"They went to the park, so that we can go to the dentist," Mom said looking up from her breakfast.

"That or we can just go get a pair of pliers," Fang said with a smirk.

"No," I said covering my mouth, which still hurts really bad.

"Max you need to eat because they will have to numb your mouth so you can't feel it," Mom said.

"No, it hurts!" I said moaning and sinking into a chair. Fang looked a little shocked, but the kids weren't home to see me being weak and I was going to complain.

"Max," Mom started before looking at me and stopping and adding, "Let's go."

I grimaced and walked outside and into her car. I've never been to the dentist before I wonder what it's like?

"Will it hurt?" I asked quietly when we pulled up.

"Maximum Ride is afraid of a little pain?" Fang asked pulling me out of the van after him, then holding my hand.

I scowled at him and he kissed my protruding bottom lip.

"They numb your mouth," Mom said.

We walked in and mom went up to tell the dentist that we were there. Fang and I went to sit in some of the chairs around the waiting room.

Mom came back and a question popped into my head.

"Hey how come your wisdom teeth don't bother you!?" I asked Fang turning to look at him.

"I have a bigger mouth than you," Fang said with a smirk. I growled and turned back to face the office.

When one of the nurses called me up Mom and Fang both followed me back into one of the rooms. The dentist was already there and he gestured for me to sit down in the purple patient's chair.

Fang knelt down next to it and took my hand. I squeezed it and the dentist told me to open my mouth, then I saw a huge needle in his hand and started freaking out.

"No! No needles!" I said moving away from him.

The dentist looked at my mom who looked apologetic and I smiled slightly. The doctor messed around with something behind me before putting a pink thing over my nose, and told me to breath in the gas they were putting in.

I started to panic before the medicine started to work. I laid my head back and opened my mouth as he directed, before looking at the ceiling and counting all the lines I could see.

I was at 25 when I felt a little prick in my mouth, I looked at Fang questioningly and he squeezed my hand and I went back to counting I was at 68 when the doctor put something in my mouth and stated that he was giving my oxygen.

I felt my head clearing and the fog going away and became aware of a dull pain in the back of my mouth where the throbbing had been.

I felt myself sway a little when the nurse lady held out the four bloody teeth. Fang wrapped his arms around me and led me out of the office. He sat me down on his lap in the waiting room as I tried to figure out what was in my mouth.

Gauze. That's what was in my mouth.

Mom paid the dentist and we walked out of the dentist office and out to her van. Instead of sitting in the seat and buckling up I let Fang get buckled then I laid my head on his lap.

Fang smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was laying on mom's couch in her house with my head on Fang's chest.

The T.V. was going quietly in the background. The gauze was gone and I ran my tongue over the now bare spots in my mouth where my teeth had been.

"How do you feel?" Fang asked concerned, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Ok," I said my voice sounding scratchy. Fang handed me a glass of water and I smiled gratefully at him.

After I had drank all of the water, without spilling down my front because my mouth was a little numb, I asked Fang what had happened.

"After they gave you the laughing gas, they gave you the shot so you wouldn't feel anything, then the pulled out all four of your teeth," he said with a tight jaw. I leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed me back cautiously not wanting to hurt me. I pulled away when my stomach growled.

"You can't eat, because your mouth is still numb," he said with a smile.

"I'm hungry," I said complaining.

"I told you to eat this morning! You'll just have to wait until your mouth isn't numb anymore." My mom said walking into the room.

I sighed and so Fang and I watched two movies and played checkers before my mouth wasn't numb anymore and I could eat.

I sank my teeth into a warm juicy hamburger that Iggy had made when him and the kids got back from their day out.

"Mm," I said with a moan.

"Good," Fang asked looking at me.

"Great. I'm never going to the dentist because I am so not giving this up ever again," I said looking at him dead in the eye before looking at my mom who nodded with a smile.

I sighed again. Whoever created dentists are crazy!

* * *

**ok srry that it was short. i just wanted to say that i hope u liked it. i personally hate the dentist because of all the teeth ive had pulled there so yea.**

**um thanks for reading and sticking with this story even tho im not happy with it. i will try to get my newest story out, but i'm currently having writer's block.**

**so if any of you have any oneshot or story ideas i would greatly appreciate it! thanks and...**

**please review! ;]**


	10. Boys from the Labor Day Festival

**I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, even though i kno it has not been my best work and never will be my best work so i apologize. anyway this is the last chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

My mouth is still a little sore from the dentist visit yesterday. I just hope that I never have to go through that again. It was like a new form of cruel punishment from whomever is watching over us all.

Today when I woke up, Mom was explaining to us about Labor Day. So now we are on our way to some festival at Ella's school.

Ella was bouncing on the seat in the back of the vehicle and chatting to Nudge all about her school, the kids in her class and the activities at the festival.

I sighed and ran my tongue over the gaps in the back of my gums, where my wisdom teeth used to be.

Fang was holding my hand and looking out the window pondering something. The lighting from the sun outside the window, stroking his high cheekbones and insinuated his long dark eyelashes on his olive toned skin when he blinked.

He turned to look at me after sensing me looking at him and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and kissed his full lips gently.

He smirked when I pulled away and rested our hands on his thigh. Nudge and Ella squealed from the back of the van and proceeded to tell Iggy all about it and in high detail.

Mom looked at me in the rear-view mirror and I smiled cheekily at her and shrugged.

Mom pulled up to a two-story school, with a church next to it. Ella hurried out of the van and grabbed Nudge and Angel and the three of them raced off.

Mom gave Gazzy and Iggy money for games and they ran off. Fang and I walked over to one of the tents, while mom went to work bingo.

There were plenty of tents. One had food, another games, trash and treasures, music…the list went on and on.

We listened to some of the music, but got bored of the quickly when the old couple behind us hit Fang in the head with an umbrella when we started to kiss.

We stopped at the food tent and got some ice cream, because it was very hot. I mean it is Arizona. Then we went to watch Iggy and Gazzy.

The games were simple ones, like basketball, ring toss, darts, duck pond that sort of thing. Really boring in other words.

Gazzy and Iggy were not playing games they were eating hot dogs in the games tent.

I rolled my eyes and we sat down with them. After they were done we decided that we would go see what Ella, Nudge and Angel were up to.

We found them on some picnic tables in the shade with some other kids, most of them boys.

When we walked over Ella introduced us all and I smiled slightly because some of the boys were looking me over.

Fang kissed my temple and sat down on the bench pulling me onto his lap.

I smiled again, but wider this time and all of the boys except two looked away. I sighed, Why me?

We talked to them for a while and the two boys that wouldn't stop staring at me got up and left which made me happy because they were starting to creep me out a little.

_Yeah well their thoughts were really weird._ Angel thought into my head.

**Weird how?**

_Just hard to read._ She looked at me and shrugged, I looked away and something off to the side caught my attention.

The two boys were staring at me about thirty feet away, except this time there were two more. As I watched more boys came over I nudged Fang and tapped Iggy's wrist twice when Angel thought into my head _THEIR ERASERS!_

I got up calmly and gave Ella a hug. When I pulled away she looked at me sadly, because Angel had told her that we have to leave…again.

Then the rest of my flock got up and we went into the bingo tent to tell my mom good-bye. I knew that the erasers weren't going to attack in front of so many people so we gave my mom a hug and left the tent quickly, following the people leaving and entered the parking lot.

The Erasers followed and as soon as their were very few people around they started to morph.

I smiled when I saw my flock sink into fighting stances and the bloodlust enter their eyes.

The first Eraser got ready to punch me and I turned and kicked his knee in. I then proceeded to kick, punch and tear apart the Erasers, when the stand-byers all fled in terror and we defeated the Erasers, I spread my wings.

"I had fun with your mom and Ella," Angel said softly.

"I know, but we don't belong. We never will," I replied giving her a hug.

"That island idea is sounding better by the second," Iggy muttered softly so that I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"What!?" I asked outraged that Fang told Iggy about that.

Fang looked at me sheepishly and jumped into the air beating his wings to gain height.

"See you liked him even then!" Iggy said with a conceded smile before following Fang into the air.

"Don't you just love us?!" Nudge said with a giggle getting a running jump into the air.

I smiled and threw Angel up and waited until Gazzy was in the air, before following them.

And even though our lives are hard, I do love my flock, and I know they will always be there for me, whether to support me or tease me, well I'll just have to see!

* * *

**THE END! please review and check out some of my other stories!**


End file.
